


Pretty in Pink

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted at Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87971.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87971.html

"You want me to wear what?" Fred yelled.

"A dress. They aren't that scary. I wear them sometimes myself," Tonks teased.

"But it's short, and frilly. . and. . it's a DRESS!"

Tonks looked at the man who just stepped into the room. "George, help me convince this brother of yours that this is the only way you two will get out of here alive."

Twirling in his own dress, George smirked, "It really isn't that bad bro. Kind of comfortable in a wierd way."

"But you actually look good in yours, it's green. But with our red hair. . that thing is impossible!"

Tonks laughed, "But Fred, I always thought you'd be so pretty in pink!"

Fred blushed as red as his hair.


End file.
